


Making His Own Fun

by Rivulet027



Series: Rocky and Billy [1]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocky's stuck in a time loop, then Kim tells him about a Stargate episode and he decides to make his own fun. Rockyeveryone ending RockyBilly and TommyKim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making His Own Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the fandom and I own nothing to do with Stargate either.
> 
> A/N: I know the shows don't line up fandom wise, but it worked as a show for them to have watched and as the Stargate episode 'Window of Opportunity' inspired this piece I wanted them to have seen it.

Rocky rested his cheek against his hand and tried not to go cross-eyed as Kim began to babble at him. How many times had he sat through this conversation before? Why hadn't he remembered to avoid this conversation? He wasn't in the mood to hear about some time loop that'd happened to a T.V. character. He really just wanted out of the time loop he'd found himself stuck in. Thankfully Rocky had figured out a long time ago that if he stared just slightly over a person's shoulder and gave occasional grunts of acknowledgement he could get away with not listening.

He yawned and stretched hoping Billy and Alpha would come up with something soon. He was very much done with looping, it was both boring and annoying. He tried focusing on Kim. What was she saying?

"...and then Daniel told them they could basically get away with like anything..."

Rocky's ears perked up. Wait, what? Why hadn't he gotten this cool tidbit earlier? Oh yeah, he hadn't been paying attention.

"...rode his bike through the base,' Kim continued, "Oh and they played golf through the Stargate, but the very best part was when Jack handed in his resignation."

"He did not!" Off of Kim's look of annoyance Rocky continued, "I mean ah, Jack wouldn't um do that."

"It's a time loop, Rocky, it didn't really count," she explained in an exasperated tone, maybe she'd realized he'd been basically ignoring her earlier.

"Oh," Rocky said trying to backpedal and not anger her further, "but...but that doesn't make sense."

"He did it so he could kiss Sam."

"Oh," Rocky told her, understanding dawning, "how'd that go?"

"It was so romantic," Kim sighed, "Hammond was all confused and asking why and then Jack's all 'so I can do this' and then he liked just dipped her and kissed her."

Kim paused to sigh dreamily, "It was so beautiful."

Rocky leaned over and kissed her. Kim pulled away, a startled hand flying to her mouth, "That wasn't an invitation."

Rocky shrugged, "I know, I just thought I'd give it a whirl."

"A whirl?" Kim repeated glaring, "You thought you'd give me a whirl?"

"You won't remember when I loop again, so I just thought I'd see what it was like."

Kim blinked at him confused for a moment before she told him, "That wasn't what I meant."

"I won't do it again."

"You'd better not...hey! Why not?"

Rocky frowned, he offended her by kissing her and then again be promising not to do it again. Oh man, girls were really confusing some days.

"Well you pulled away and the whole offended thing wasn't that encouraging."

Kim nodded, "And I have a boyfriend."

"Yep," Rocky nodded, "going to kiss him next."

Kim gasped, "What? You keep your hands off my boyfriend."

"But you said I could get away with anything."

"I didn't mean manhandle Tommy."

Rocky shrugged, "You guys won't even remember."

"Won't remember what?" Tommy asked as he joined them. He look to Kim confused, "I forgot something, didn't I?"

Rocky didn't wait for Kim to respond. He grabbed Tommy by the front of his shirt, pulled him in and kissed him. Tommy pin-wheeled, unbalanced, stumbled into Rocky and they both fell. Tommy looked at Rocky in startled confusion. Rocky smiled. Kim rushed over to help them up as she told Rocky, "You know if you'd skipped the whole falling over thing that was like kinda hot."

Rocky never got to respond, his time loop started over. He decided that while kissing them had been nice it hadn't been an experience he was ready to try again so after thinking about it for most of that time loop he decided to try his two best friends next and if that didn't work out he'd see what kissing Billy was like. Another loop later he found his chance when he walked into the library with Aisha. Adam had stopped at the restroom saying he'd catch up with them later, they were supposed to meet the other to work on their history reports. Rocky was annoyed because as many times as he'd worked on the paper while looping it should just stay finished, but no he had to start all over again with every loop. That's when he realized Aisha had led him between the rows upon rows of books and they were alone. Seizing his opportunity he leaned over and kissed her.

There was a startled moment where Aisha's books dropped from her hand and onto one of her feet. She hissed in pain, while grabbing her foot and sending him a glare, "What was that for?"

Rocky shrugged, "I'm in a time loop. So I thought it'd be nice."

Aisha put her foot down, eyes narrowing, "You're in a time loop? You didn't think to mention this earlier?"

"I usually wait till everyone's done with their reports. I don't want to interrupt."

Aisha glanced down at the books on the floor, then back to him. Her voice was dangerously low, "And how many times have I written this report?"

Rocky shrugged, "I didn't think to keep count, though it's getting really boring."

"Oh and you just thought you'd spice things up by kissing me?"

"Uh," Rocky stalled, he knew what that look on Aisha's face meant. Kissing her hadn't been a good idea, "I think I um...bathroom, yep have to go to the bathroom..."

He ran, hoping she wasn't following him. He ran right out of the library, ignoring the librarian yelling at him. What did he care? She wasn't going to remember that he'd disturbed the sanitary of her quiet when he looped yet again, but if Aisha was after him and caught him, well he wasn't so sure he'd loop if he was dead. He was careful to avoid her for the rest of the loop. He tried to avoid everyone for the rest of that loop, but Billy managed to find him though and made him memorize a series of readouts with specific instructions to find him when the loop restarted and tell him. He repeated the readouts until Billy was satisfied that he had them down and by then his loop started over.

He found Billy right away and rattled off the readouts to him.

Billy adjusted his glasses and blinked at him confused, "What?"

"You told me to find you first thing, as soon as the time loop restarted and to tell you that."

Billy frowned at him a moment, pulled a notebook from his locker, uncapped a pen and said, "I understand now, but I'm going to need you to repeat that once more."

Rocky did. Billy nodded and read what he'd written down. Rocky scratched his head, "That's what I said right?"

"Affirmative."

"Okay, cool."

"We're going to have to travel to the Command Center and get right on this. Don't worry Rocky, Alpha and I'll solve this."

Rocky whimpered, "That's what you said the last time! You still keep doing the same tests over and over again!"

Billy looked at him concerned, "Rocky how many time have you repeated your day already?"

"I don't know!"

"It seems to be having an adverse affect on you. This might require additional testing."

Rocky grumbled, but let Billy take him to the Command Center for tests. This of course led Billy to make him memorize which tests had given them no additional information and then he had to memorize a whole bunch of information as Billy was convinced it'd take him more than one loop to figure out. Finally with an hour left in his loop Rocky was set free to relax and regain his equilibrium, whatever that was.

He found Adam, who somehow knew what was going on. Rocky decided Billy must have told everyone else. His friend offered to spar with him, to help him get rid of any pent up frustrations. Rocky was all for it, as he wasn't sure how to get a kiss from Adam. Just leaning over and taking one hadn't worked out so well with his other friends. He couldn't come up with anything that wouldn't get him rejected though, not that Adam would be mean about rejecting him, but Rocky wasn't so sure he could handle a 'lets just be friends speech' after the day he'd had. Having Billy hook him up to machine after machine while saying things that he didn't understand was frustrating. Realizing his loop would restart soon and having not come up with a better plan Rocky stopped the sparring and gave his friend a hug.

"Are you okay?" Adam asked in concern, as he returned the hug.

"Feeling better now, thanks."

Adam smiled at him. It was now or never Rocky told himself. He leaned in and kissed Adam. He pulled away and took in Adam's startled and concerned face. It looked almost too much like the look Aisha had given him when she'd found out about the time loop. Any moment now he was going to get the 'just friends' speech along with the 'just cause this is a time loop doesn't mean you can kiss me' hysterics.

"Yep," Rocky told Adam while licking his lips, "just friends."

Adam's eyes widened, but he never got a chance to say anything, the loop started over.

The first thing Rocky did once the loop started over was head to the nearest store and buy a dictionary. If he was going to spend the entire day around Billy again, he wasn't about to feel so lost. He picked up a notebook as well and wrote down everything Billy had told him to memorize. Then he found Billy. Once everything was explained Billy looked from the notebook to Rocky and then back to the notebook. Rocky decided he didn't like the way Billy was blinking at him.

"Are you sure you're not part Asgard?" Rocky asked in an attempted to get a smile out of his friend.

Billy blinked at him confused, "Why would you think I'm related to a fictional species of aliens?"

"The way you keep blinking at me like I've grown a second head."

"My apologizes, I'm simply having a difficult time translating your handwriting and was merely trying to think of the politest way to request that you do so for me."

"Oh, okay. So lets figure this out?"

"Precisely."

Another round of testing ensued and by lunchtime Rocky was ready to quit. He dragged Billy, amid protests, out for food.

"Dude, like I'm gonna let you try to solve this on an empty stomach. I can't think on an empty stomach, how am I supposed to expect you to save my sanity if you haven't eaten anything?"

Billy had decided that he couldn't argue with that and they went out to lunch together. It was pleasant. Billy theorized on how to get him back, Rocky changed the subject several times so that lunch wasn't all about his problems. By the time they got back to the Command Center Rocky was determined he'd get his kiss.

Thankfully several of the tests had to be done deep in the bowels of the Command Center, Rocky wasn't about to try and kiss Billy with his mentor floating close by. So he wait until Alpha left to go check something on the computer upstairs. He waited until Billy was turned near a consol looking over some readings. He walked forward and placed both hand on the consol on either side of Billy. He smiled. Billy turned, the papers fluttered from his hands. Then they were kissing and Rocky had to wonder why he hadn't just skipped everyone else and tried Billy first because it would have saved him so much trouble and then he'd have been getting kisses like these earlier.

As he pulled away Rocky decided he was an idiot for not having kissed Billy first. Billy's hair was mussed, his glasses askew and he was breathing heavily. It was just, inviting.

"Oh please," Billy hissed before he pulled Rocky into another kiss. Yep, Rocky decided, he was an idiot, he should've known to go for the geek first. That thought led him to realize that now he had his very own geek and he couldn't stop smiling through the kisses. He really was going to need that dictionary.

Then he realized what this meant. He pulled away and rested his head on Billy's shoulder with a groan, "This isn't fair. When I loop again you won't remember a thing."

Billy reassured him and four loops later Billy and Alpha figured out what was going on and put a stop to it. Rocky was relieved, except that now he had to figure out a way to seduce Billy again and now he knew that if he failed this time he wouldn't get another chance. Luckily the four loops had given him the opportunity to figure out a bit about seducing his friend. The one time he'd actually tried to talk to Billy he'd been talked out of the whole thing, the less talking the better.

Rocky had to wait till that afternoon for his opportunity. They'd finished their history reports. The others were ready to go spend the rest of the day having fun, unless there were monsters. Rocky really hoped there'd be no monsters, he'd had enough weird in his life for a little while. Billy had decided to drop his report off at his locker and Rocky took that as an opportunity to go with him. He thanked Billy again.

"I'm just relieved that we managed to solve your dilemma."

Rocky nodded and waited patently as Billy closed his locker and turned to him. Rocky made his move, pushing Billy up against the locker and kissing him. Billy's backpack hit the floor and then Billy's arms were around him. Just going for a kiss, Rocky had discovered, worked very well. As he pulled away he asked, "Mine?"

"Mmm, affirmative," Billy told him before pulling him in for another kiss. Kissing was good Rocky decided, and the time loop had been all that wrong because now he had Billy.

"What are you doing?" a voice behind him asked.

Rocky glanced over at Tommy who was staring at them slackjawed.

"I should think that it's obvious," Billy told him.

"Hey don't look too startled, it was your girlfriend's idea."

"Kim...Kim didn't tell you to do that."

"It was a whole bunch of time loops ago," Rocky explained.

"Oh," Tommy managed, "I...I think I'll just tell the other that we can wait outside and that it's not important what's keeping you. I'm going to go now."

Tommy walked away slowly muttering to himself. Rocky didn't pay attention because now Billy was looking at him speculatively. Rocky tried smiling.

"You kissed all of them, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but don't tell Tommy that, or anyone else. They got too upset and I liked kissing you best."

"Maybe we'd best keep that to ourselves," Billy suggested.

"Yep," Rocky agreed. He gave Billy a quick kiss, then retrieved the backpack his boyfriend had dropped. They joined the others and Rocky was never happier then he was when he woke up the next morning to realize that it was actually the next day.


End file.
